Talk:Episode Guide/@comment-25129564-20190910215824
SEASON 2 IS OFFICIAL! DISNEY CHANNEL ORDERS SECOND SEASON OF ‘JUST ROLL WITH IT,’ THE UNIQUE HYBRID IMPROV/SCRIPTED COMEDY SERIES, AND STRIKES OVERALL DEAL WITH ADAM SMALL AND TREVOR MOORE Disney Channel has picked up a second season of the unique new comedy “Just Roll With It” and entered into an overall development deal with its creators and executive producers, Adam Small and Trevor Moore, to write and produce programming for Disney Channel and Disney+. Production on season two will commence in September. “Just Roll With It” blends a scripted family sitcom with improvisational elements and allows the studio audience the opportunity to vote on the outcome of certain scenes. As previously announced, Disney Channel will present a special LIVE telecast of the series, “Just Roll With It: You Decide LIVE!” The one-hour special, directed by Emmy®-nominated director Sandra Restrepo (“Jimmy Kimmel Live!,” “2 Dope Queens”), will give viewers nationwide an opportunity to join the studio audience in the fun of determining plot twists in real-time as they watch along and vote in DisneyNOW, on FRIDAY, OCT. 4 (9:00 p.m. EDT/6:00 p.m. PDT). Kory Lunsford, vice president, Original Programming, Disney Channel, said, “Adam and Trevor, along with the talented cast, crew and creative team at ‘Just Roll With It,’ have exceeded our expectations and delivered a truly one-of-a-kind series. The hilarious scenarios voted on by the studio audience, along with the improv elements, create an unpredictable, fun and exciting show for viewers, and we can’t wait to see what new surprises are in store for next season.” Jonas Agin, vice president, Original Series, Disney Channel, said, “Adam and Trevor are two of the most innovative showrunners that I know. Their mastery of mashing-up genres and formats is just as inspiring as their ability at telling unexpected stories with inspired characters. I can’t wait for our audience to see how they make the impossible become possible in the future content they create for us under this deal.” In addition to “Just Roll With It,” Small and Moore created and executive produced Disney XD’s popular show “Walk the Prank,” which blended scripted comedy with hidden-camera pranks. Prior to their partnership, Small co-wrote feature films such as “Son in Law,” “Malibu’s Most Wanted” and “Bad Grandpa” and was a writer on “In Living Color” before going on to executive produce and create sketch comedy series such as “Mad TV,” “The Jamie Kennedy Experiment,” and “Blue Collar TV.” Moore’s previous credits include co-creating, co-directing and starring in the IFC sketch comedy series “Whitest Kids U’ Know”; co-writing, co-directing and starring in the feature film “Miss March.” He also wrote and starred in two one-hour comedy specials on Comedy Central and appeared as a regular correspondent on “The Tonight Show with Jay Leno.” “Just Roll With It” follows the newly blended Bennett-Blatt family as they navigate everyday family life and the ups and downs of adolescence. Starring is Tobie Windham (“Walk the Prank”) and Suzi Barrett (Upright Citizens Brigade comedy group, Disney’s “Kirby Buckets”) as fun-loving newlyweds and parents Byron and Rachel. Talented young actors Ramon Reed (Disney’s “The Lion King” on Broadway) and Kaylin Hayman (“One Day at a Time”) play preteen step-siblings, Owen and Blair. The series is produced by Kenwood TV Productions, Inc., and is filmed in Los Angeles. It carries a TV-G parental guideline. Small is represented by Stephen Marks at Dialed-in Entertainment and Priya Verma at Morris Yorn Barnes Levine, et al. Moore is represented by Kara Welker at Imagine Artist Management and Josh Sandler at Granderson Des Rochers. *COPYRIGHT ©2019 Disney Enterprises, Inc. All photography is copyrighted material and is for editorial use only. Images are not to be archived, altered, duplicated, resold, retransmitted or used for any other purposes without written permission of Disney Channels Worldwide. Images are distributed to the press in order to publicize current programming. Any other usage must be licensed. Photos posted for Web use must be at the low resolution of 72dpi, no larger than 2×3 in size. Disney Channel Media Relations: Lakeitcha Thomas / (818) 569-7807 / Lakeitcha.Thomas@disney.com Julie Mitchell / (818) 569-5993 / Julie.M.Mitchell@disney.com Press materials are available at www.wdtvpress.com. Follow on Instagram and Twitter for up-to-date news on #JustRollWithIt.